The Devil Made Me Do it
by Wiplash
Summary: A succubus may be in town, using lust (and claws) as a weapon, how will Dean figure out his emotions and desires towards everyone's favourite angel? Rated M for future chapters. Dean/Castiel (Destiel) Warning.


**_A/N Hello friends. Well this is my first time writing a story since school, but I have absolutely fallen in love with Destiel and feel like I needed to write my (coughsexualfustrationcough) feelings out! I want to tease you a bit though, so do bear with me in all aspects. _**

**_Please enjoy and thank you for reading (:_**

"Succubus?" Dean repeated.

Sam turned in his chair to face his brother with a stern look in his eyes.

"Yes, I think so… Like a cross between a siren and a demon".

"Well that sounds like a match made in, well not exactly heaven" Dean joked whilst promptly sitting down on the unpleasant motel bed.

"This is a joke, Dean, they're very powerful and if it is one, there's no exact way of killing them written anywhere."

" We don't even know if it is one yet Sammy, this case just sounds like an ordinary siren to me, two crazy vics in five weeks brutally killing people they know, siren."

"Exactly,_ people _they literally massacring everyone they know, doesn't that seem a bit strange to you?"

"Yes but-" Dean was interrupted by the familiar swift flap of wings, the Winchesters turned.

"There is something in this city" Castiel bluntly said.

"We know" The siblings replied simultaneously.

"Cass, what do you know about succubus?" Sam asked standing from his chair.

"She is dangerous." Cas sighed, his look intensifying."

"She? She's famous upstairs?" Dean asked with a spot of amusement in his smile, of which Castiel completely overlooked.

"I don't know much, but I do know she's the daughter of Lilith".

"Lilith? Great, hopefully she dies easier than Lilith, right Sammy?" Dean dismissed, Sam however gave the angel a concerning look.

"She can only be killed by an angel, which is why I'm here" Castiel turned his gaze intently to Dean's, this act caused the hunters heart to skip slightly and quickly avert his eyes.

"Great, then how do we start?" Sam swept his laptop into his messenger bag and took a stride toward the door as a prompt for the hunt to start. Castiel stood firm, now between the siblings, he reached into his trench pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"We will need these." He handed the list to Sam who intently inspected it with furrowed brows, he looked up with a look that could only mean he wanted to ask questions, but instead nodded and left the room. Meanwhile, Dean was still trying to figure out why Castiel had caused him to react in such a way. The act of him doing this meant he hadn't even notice Sam leave, and when he finally fell back to reality he was alone with the angel.

"Eager, the dick left without me..." he observed quietly, frowning as he picks up the open beer on the table.

"Why are you here, Cas?" He finally asks accusingly, raising the beer at him in as a pointing gesture, as the angels fleeting appearances in his life were growing few and far between. Castiel takes a few steps forward and in doing so, disrespects Deans personal space.

"I'm here to help." Cas replies quietly, almost too quietly, Dean frowns but does not step back or flinch. He could hear the angels delicate breath and though the proximity should have made him feel uncomfortable, but didn't. Castiel was unmoving, his face absolutely impossible to read, it had then occurred to Dean that the atmosphere in the room had changed rapidly, and wasn't sure on what do next.

He didn't want to move away

He wanted to move_ closer._

Castiel was framed by the yellow wedges of light that flooded through the tacky curtains of the motel, and seeing him this way could only be ironically described as angelic. Deans head swirled in confusion, was this admiration, attraction? The unwavering blue eyes pierced Dean's conscience and made him weak, so he moved his eyes down to the angel's lips, the dim lighting made them seem so soft and delicious. Deans mouth fell open slightly wanting to criticize the lack of spatial awareness and/or conversation, but no words could form in his throat. Instead there was a pressure building around him, some kind of suspense that made his body tense up, like a predator facing his prey before the killing pounce.

"Dean?"


End file.
